icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4435185-20111117164736/@comment-3247345-20111118064446
I agree. After all that, iLove You was a slap in the face. To think I was counting down the the moments until the episodes premeired. I could of have gone a lifetime without seeing them break up. I couldn't enjoy the new Big Time Rush that premeired after iLove You because I felt so horrible. Couldn't eat dinner that night either. I'm just glad my mom wasn't there to see me yell at the TV for 10 minutes and then mope around all night from depression. If that wasn't enough, the first tweet he made after the stunt he pulled said something along the lines "you never know what might happen in the future, that's what keeps things exciting". After he wrote an entire arc to mess with the Seddie shippers, the first thing he says is meant to mess with us again. I bet some people took that to mean there will be Seddie in the future. Maybe there will be and maybe there won't be. The point is he's screwing with our minds again. "Don't be mad at Dan" some say. Why the hell not? He calculated this whole thing from begining. I guarantee he knew he would break them up as he wrote iOMG. Probably before he wrote it. He either didn't realize how much the breakup would hurt or he knew and did it anyway. I'm guessing he knew and did it anyway. He knows how invested we shippers are in this. It's inconceivable that he didn't think about how it would affect the shippers given the arc was all about shipping and he's said himself his most vocal fans are shippers. Of course I'm mad at Dan. As time went on my anger went down (but never disappeared) and now I'm just sick and tired. I'm tired of the mind games. I just hope the next shipping episode makes things final. That way, if Creddie happens, (which it probably won't) I can stop watching the show and not worry anymore. If Seddie happens I can just enjoy the show and won't have to worry about another breakup. The whole thing was so draining. After the intitial anger died down, I just felt tired. After all that, the iPity the Nevel status quo was back. Sam and Freddie didn't even acknowledge that they ever dated. It makes me wonder if there was any point to the arc at all besides to screw with us. I wasn't excited at all for iQ. The last time I felt as not excited for and iCarly episode is before I got into the show. iLove You might have destroyed my passion for new episodes. That passion will probably not come back unless Sam and Freddie get back together or an episode as funny as iLost My Mind comes out. It's sad. If iLove You never happened, I would have been as excited for iQ as I was for iPity the Nevel. I would have enjoyed it just as much too. But the fact Sam and Freddie broke up and didn't acknowledge that they ever dated sapped most of the enjoyment I would have gotten out of iQ.